


Tea time

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale one shots (Underground) [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Oneshort, Oneshot, Undyne's date, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Please leave a comment with what you think about this writing style (and the oneshot  itself)!! ^~^





	Tea time

"Y'know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore."

* * *

"Undyne, I didn't mean it that way! You can't fight our King! ;)" said Aaron, him and Shyren following the angry fish girl, and Undyne huffed, kicking stones out of her way as she kept walking.

"Of course I can you stupid! Besides, _you're_ the one who dared me!" Undyne said in return, making her way through new home.

"But... Undyne, are you sure you should try to fight the King...?" Shyren said softly, and Undyne nodded her head, her later-to-be-recognizable grin on her face again.

"Yes! I will fight him and prove I'm the strongest of the Underground!"

* * *

"Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him! And worse, the whole time, he refused to fight back!" Undyne told Frisk, who was sipping their burning tea with a small smile. "I was so humiliated..." she smiled and looked down, before grinning and looking back at the human. "Afterwards, he apologized and said something goofy..."

* * *

"Excuse me, do you want to know how to beat me?" Asgore said, looking down at Undyne, who was looking down at her feet and with her arms crossed over her chest, her cheeks red from anger and humiliation - until he'd said that. At that, Undyne's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"Yes!" she said, her hands clenching at her sides.

* * *

Undyne smiled faintly. "I said yes. And from then on, he trained me." She grinned widely. "One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down," she said, looking down again. "I felt...bad. But he was beaming..."

Frisk blinked at her, and Undyne met their look. With a cackle, she went on. "I had never seen someone more proud to get their butt kicked."

Frisk smiled, holding in a giggle, and Undyne sighed softly. "Anyway, long story short, he kept training me... And now I'm Head of the Royal Guard! So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to fight!" Her wide grin faded into a smile. "....like, uh, Papyrus."

Frisk smiled wider at hearing their skeleton friend's name, but a small part of them told them there was something bad about this.

"But, um, to be honest... I don't know if... I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard." Undyne sighed, seeing the human child nod in agreement, sipping their tea silently. "Don't tell him I said that! He's just, well... I mean, it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that... He's..."

* * *

Undyne sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Fine. You 'capture' them, then bring them to me, so I can bring them to the Castle."

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KILL HUMANS? YOU CAN ALWAYS TALK THINGS OUT! AND MAYBE THEY ARE A PUZZLE FANATIC LIKE ME OR A GREAT CHEF COOK - LIKE ME! THOUGH NOT AS GREAT AS THE GREATEST CHEF COOK GREAT PAPYRUS, OF COURSE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said in his usual loud voice, and Undyne couldn't help but smile faintly at that.

"Right. Okay," Undyne said a bit reluctantly.

"IF I WILL BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE A HUMAN, YOU WILL SURELY HAVE TO LET ME IN TO THE ROYAL GUARD, RIGHT?"

Undyne bit her lip, then said , her soul aching, "Yes, Papyrus. Of...Of course I'll let you in the Royal Guard - IF you capture one!"

"I WILL CAPTURE THEM, UNDYNE! I WILL TRICK THEM WITH MY JAPES AND MY GREAT COOKING SKILLS AND DOCTOR ALPHYS'S HARD PUZZLES, CREATED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND DOCTOR ALPHYS HERSELF!" Papyrus said, and Undyne bit her lip, hard.

* * *

"He's too innocent and nice!! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you... And he ended up being FRIENDS with you instead!" Undyne said, and Frisk smiled apologetic, hiding behind their empty mug. "I could NEVER send him into battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds."

She sighed. "That's part of why... I started teaching him how to cook, you know? So, um, maybe he can do something else with his life." Undyne looked down, frowning slightly. She just wanted the best for her skeleton friend... She looked up, then noticed Frisk's empty mug.

"Oh, sorry, I was talking for so long..." _Be nice,_ Undyne thought to herself, feeling sweat bald on her forehead again. "You're out of tea, aren't you? I'll get you some more." She got to her feet and walked towards the kitchen counter, until a realization hit her. 

"Wait a second... Papyrus... His cooking lesson... HE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THAT RIGHT NOW!!!" she said. "And if HE'S not here to have it..."

 _Oh, no,_ Frisk thought. 

"YOU'LL HAVE TO HAVE IT FOR HIM!!!"

 

The perfect idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with what you think about this writing style (and the oneshot itself)!! ^~^


End file.
